Aoi Onsen
by BK27
Summary: Kakashi has a past with a beautiful onsen owner. Team 7 tries to unravel the past of their sensei without getting into too much trouble. Kakashi and OC. M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Aoi Onsen**

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. The antics of Team 7, especially Naruto were getting to his normally laid back attitude. They had been walking for hours, and there were no crossroads to even tell them how far they had gone for a while.

"Seenseeii, I'm tired."

"We all are Naruto. We shouldn't be far from a town."

Sasuke squinted and shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to see what was up ahead. "Sensei, it looks like there's a sign up ahead."

"A sign? Really? Lemme check!" Naruto ran ahead and waved wildly when he came to the sign. "Hey guys. There is a town up ahead."

The team arrived to the sign and read it. Kakashi's face grew pale and he quickly straightened up. "I think we should keep going. There should be another town around here somewhere."

Sakura spoke up. "Sensei, what's wrong with this town? I heard they have a lovely hot spring here."

"Hot spring?! Let's go!" Naruto started briskly walking down the path. The other two followed. A few moments later, Sakura looked behind her to see Kakashi slouched over the sign.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?!" The yell causing the other two to turn around and walk back towards Kakashi. When they arrived, they found the life sucked out of him. He was mumbling to himself and his Icha Icha book had fallen to the ground. The team looked at each other and shrugged. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Kakashi from under his arms and began helping him walk. Sakura picked up the book. She glanced down at the open page and immediately blushed and closed it quickly. "Wait for me guys!"

They arrived in the town and immediately fell in love. The town was bustling and in was right on the sea, so the landscape was ripe with cliffs, crashing waves, and lively people. They moved through town as best they could. A few merchants called out to them to sample their newest catch or try on their newest garment. Sakura got caught up in one and bought a blue bracelet that had dolphins on it. She showed it to the boys, who were too tired to even take a second glance. Sakura looked up from her bracelet to see a welcome sign. "Hey guys! It's that hot spring. The Aoi Onsen."

The boys could feel Kakashi dig his heels into the ground. "Come on Sensei. This is too much. We are all tired and this hot spring says there's a vacancy." Sasuke groaned.

"Not here." Kakashi barely could get out above a whisper. As they arrived at the door, a little boy could be seen playing in the front yard. He wore a mask and his silvery hair shined bright in the afternoon sun. The team looked and gasped.

"Hey Sensei, that kid kinda looks like you." Naruto said as he let go of Kakashi. Within a second, Kakashi had all three kids crouched behind a bush to spy on the poor child. Kakashi tried his best to pull Naruto's arms down and silence his complaints. The child called out for someone inside and Kakashi pulled the three together tightly. Peering out through the bushes, all four now took up positions behind the bushes to see why Kakashi was so troubled. The boy did look a lot like him. It was starting to dawn on them why he was acting this way.

Sasuke whispered. "That poor fatherless child."

Kakashi gulped and started muttering to himself again. The boy called out again and a beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was dark blue and wavy. Her eyes were bright turquoise and her lips were full and pink. Everyone gasped at the elegance and beauty the woman emitted. Sakura looked over and Kakashi was wide eyed, staring at the beauty in front of them. Then the woman spoke.

"What is it Shouta?"

"When are Mama and Papa returning?"

"They're here now actually."

Behind her, there came Shouta's parents. His father wearing a mask and with similar hair, though slightly darker. The child jumped into the father's arms and they walked back into the onsen.

Sasuke smirked. "Guess it wasn't your kid after all Sensei." The team looked over a their Sensei, who was still frozen in his gaze. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Aw, I'm sick of this. I'm going inside and asking if they have any rooms. She stormed away and left the men still crouched behind the bushes. Sasuke got up slowly and wiped off his shorts.

"Come on. Let's go inside. You need to pay for the room Sensei. Whatever past you have here, it can wait until morning. We all need a bath and food." Kakashi sighed and slowly moved into the onsen. Inside, Sakura was already looking over the menu they had.

"This place has really good rates and the food looks great."

The front desk clerk looked at Kakashi, a soft smile on her face. "Welcome to Aoi Onsen. One adult and 3 children for the night?"

"Yes." Kakashi pulled out his money slowly and handed it to the clerk. She bowed and began showing them a map of the place. "Excuse me miss. The blue haired woman outside. Is she Reina Aoi by chance?"

"Yes, she is. She's the current owner."

Kakashi's voice lowered. "I see. Does she live here alone?"

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I..uh...knew her long ago."

The team looked at each other. It was pretty obvious he knew her.

"Oh lovely. Well Mr. Kakashi, would you like me to tell her you're here?"

"No!" His response was quick and loud. Everyone jumped, even the clerk. "I mean, no thank you. If we cross paths, I will say hello. Could you please show us to the room?"

The clerk had an attendant take them to their room. It was spacious and filled with various blue flowers and items that made the room feel very relaxing.

"Ahh, this is great! Oh look, you can see the onsen from here. It looks so nice. I wanna go now!"

Naruto began taking off his coat. Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the mats. "We need to eat first. The food should be here in a few minutes. Calm down Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura shook her head. Naurto frowned and laid down on the mats. The attendants came in a few minutes later and prepared the table. The spread was gorgeous and there was even a small grill for yakiniku. Everyone's mouths were watering as the attendants left. They dug into the food like it was their last meal. The food was flying and no one had any manners. Within minutes, the food was devoured and everyone leaned back in glorious fullness. Tea was served and they gladly took the chance to drink up. Sasuke called to an attendant. "Could you give our compliments to the chef. The food was delicious."

"I would be glad to sir, but if you'd like, you can thank her yourself."

Sasuke nodded with everyone else groaning in the background. The attendants cleared away the dishes and refilled the tea. Kakashi asked for a pitcher of sake and it was quickly brought over in a blue karafe. The door was slid open and the chef was announced. Everyone looked over and there she was. The blue haired woman, Reina Aoi bowed deeply in front of them. The attendants left and it was just them in the room. Kakashi froze with his sake cup still in hand. The woman lifted her head. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Oh good evening Hatake. It's been so long. Glad you could stop by. Who are these young ones?"

Naruto stood up. "We are Team 7. Kakashi-sensei does a great job teaching us ma'am. I'm Naruto and this is Sakura-chan and...Sasuke." Sasuke and Naruto traded glances before returning to watch as Reina entered the room. She shut the door behind her and moved closer next to Kakashi. She snickered and grabbed the cup from his hand. She set it down and poured a new cup for him. His hand was still frozen in place, so she put the cup back in it's spot in his frozen hand. She began to laugh and put both hands over his for a moment before returning to her spot next to him.

Sakura spoke up. "Miss Aoi, could you possibly explain why Sensei has been acting strangely ever since we mentioned coming to this town? I'm guessing it has something to do with you. Forgive me for being so forward."

Reina looked deep in thought for a moment. "It's possible. You see kids, Hatake and I used to be lovers years ago." The team gasped in reaction, Naruto more than anyone. S

Sakura looked puzzled. "Then why is he so frigid right now? It's like he's afraid or something."

Reina laughed and took the sake cup out of Kakashi's hands and drank it herself. She exhaled deeply and slammed the cup to the table. "I suppose you could say that when we were together, I wasn't exactly quiet about it. I was a bit of a rebel and wanted to be as loud as possible. Kind of strange that he and I got together in the first place when I was such a rowdy girl." She paused to look at Kakashi, who had since loosened up and looked down at the table. Reina noticed and poured another cup of sake. He took it and drank it in lightning speed, causing the team to lean over to try and get a glimpse of his face. Reina continued. "I'm not the same way I was back then. I promise not to yell out anything or cause you the extreme embarrassment that I used to. I was still so young and didn't realize I was being so rude. Will you please say something now?"

Kakashi looked over to the team, who were all looking with eager eyes towards him. He looked back at Reina and sighed. "Reina, it's good to see you. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah." He looked away from the group towards the wall. She grabbed his head and in a flash, pulled down his mask, gave him a kiss, and put the mask back on. The team groaned in defeat as they once again couldn't see his face. Kakashi looked up and Reina smiled confidently.

"I guess I'm still a little spontaneous, but who can blame me? You were my first love, who is now in front of me after so many years. How could I not take the opportunity?"

"Yeah! You go Reina-san!" Naruto pushed his fist in the air and Sakura giggled.

Kakashi groaned and fell over onto his side. Reina looked at him, then the team. "Hey, would you guys like to take a soak in the hot spring now?"

All nodding in agreement. The team and Reina moved into the changing area. Reina looked back and walked back into the room. She sat next to Kakashi and started rubbing his arm and shoulder. "I know I suck the life right out of you. At least I used to. I'm not the same person Hatake. Please try to relax and enjoy your time here. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I was just having fun back then, but now I realize how hard it was on you. I really am sorry. Forgive me?"

Kakashi moved slowly and got into a sitting position. He looked over at Reina with half lidded eyes. She smiled back and continued to caress his arm and shoulder. Kakashi then did something neither were expecting. He reached over and hugged her. He held her tight as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Kakashi spoke softly.

"Close the door."

Reina closed the door, and as soon as she turned around, her lips were met with his. She moaned in reaction to it, but soon gave in and they kissed away the last 8 years like it was merely moments.

"I have something to confess Hatake." A kiss between each word. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I wondered what you were doing and if you forgave me for being so crazy." Kakashi simply looked into her eyes and pulled her kimono down to expose her shoulders. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations that she hadn't felt in so long. Just then, she heard some rustling near the open window and looked to see three heads poking out. She frowned at first, but then pulled back from her former lover's touch. With a whisper in his ear, she tried to use the right words.

"Your students are spying on us." That didn't come out right. She should've made it sound better. She didn't want to get the kids in trouble, but she also didn't want them to see what would come next. As she pulled away from his ear, he quickly put his mask back on and threw a kunai right out the window, grazing past their heads. A few shrieks could be heard echoing in the room.

Kakashi pulled Reina's kimono back up and sighed. "We should get out there."

Reina nodded and moved out the door behind him. She could feel a spark of mischievousness as she remembered the pools are co-ed and she would still like to have a little fun. She got out to the hot spring area and noticed that the boys were already in with Kakashi just arriving. She then looked over and saw Sakura cowering in the corner. Her towel held close to her.

"Sakura, would you like me to distract the boys while you get in?" She looked up at the shapely woman and blushed."What is it?"

Sakura looked down. "I didn't realize how, um, curvy you were. You must get all the guys."

Reina laughed a genuine laugh. "Oh Sakura, I wish that was true. Sorry to say I do not. Sure I've had a few boyfriends here and there, but they don't last since they want to live in the big cities and an onsen owner is usually not their top picks for wives." She looked out at the guys joking and Naruto splashing around the bath. "Would you like me to distract them Sakura?"

She nodded weakly and Reina took her hand and walked out. As they walked towards the guys, Sakura blushed. "Don't you want to wear a towel at least until you get there?"

"Nope."

"But they can see you. All of you."

"Yep."

Sakura looked up and saw that the two boys were partially shielding their eyes and yet, opening them partly to see through the slits. Sakura became furious with this and threw her sandal at Naruto's head. Reina looked towards Kakashi, who had just noticed them walking up. His eyes were raised for a moment, but lowered halfway until they seemed to be in a daze. Reina let go of Sakura's hand and walked into the hot spring. "Now boys. Sakura wants you to not be peeking at her while she gets in. Get over here!" She grabbed Naruto and sat him down next to Kakashi. With the two boys on either side of him, she stood in front of them and shielded their eyes with her arms. As Sakura gets in, she noticed the placement of Kakashi in the middle. She blushes deeply and gets in faster. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke look over towards Kakashi and give an annoyed groan.

"We're not going to look." Naruto said in an annoyed, whiny voice.

Sasuke chuckled. "I think Sensei has the best view right now."

Naruto looked closer and saw that Kakashi's face was right up against Reina's crotch. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes tight.

"Ok, I'm in." Sakura called out from behind Reina. Reina put her arms down and stepped back and dropped into the water. She looked at Kakashi with her mischievous grin. He had not moved at all. Naruto waved his hand in front of him.

"Hey Sensei, snap out of it."

"I have an idea boys. Look away for a second." The boys frowned, but looked away. Reina dove under water and for a moment there was silence. Suddenly, an almost high pitched shriek could be heard from Kakashi. He began to pant and just as Sakura was about to call out to Reina, she popped her head up right next to Sakura. She pulled herself to a sitting position and leaned back across from the boys.

"Ok boys, you can look now."

Naruto looked at Kakashi to see if his expression changed. He now wore a big stupid looking grin, at least that's what it looked like through the mask and had leaned back into the bath. Naruto shrugged and leaned back himself.

"Ahh now this is a nice bath."

Kakashi got out a small. "Yeah." Before sinking into a deep pleasure induced calm.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked over to see a smirking Reina next to her. A large cup of sake being drank slowly with delicate hands. Sakura had no idea what just happened. Naruto either. Sasuke had an idea, but he dare not speak it. Naruto was about to question, but Sasuke interrupted him and began talking about a recent mission they went on. Naruto quickly joined in and they were immersed in conversation, though it was mostly Naruto talking. Sakura shifted towards Reina, Reina noticed, placed the cup down, and shifted herself.

"Um, Reina-san?"

"Yes?"

"What, um, what was Kakashi like with his mask off? I mean..." Sakura paused.

Reina smiled. "He is very handsome. It's a shame he wears it all the time. Though with a face like his, he would be noticed rather easily."

"I see. " Sakura glanced at Kakashi. He was in conversation with the others now and there seemed to be an invisible wall between them. Reina picked up her cup and looked in the same direction. She finished the cup quickly and set it back down. As the cup clanked on the ground, she sighed. She gave a long look at Kakashi. He noticed, and lowered his eyes slightly. Just then, Naruto jumped up on Kakashi's shoulders, causing the abrupt end to their staring contest. Reina looked back at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I was just lost in thought for a moment. Sakura smirked.

"Was it about Sensei?" Nudging her in the arm.

Reina's arms moved the water slowly around them. "Yes it was." She looked down at the swirls in the water.

"Reina-san, are you still in love with Sensei?"

Reina looked at Sakura and spoke softly. "I guess I am Sakura. Our love was very short lived, but I just can't shake him. I really feel the red string of fate has wrapped itself around us. Sure it may be a jumbled mess, but it's still there."

Sakura smiled. "I can tell he still has feelings for you too. He is usually not as relaxed as he seems here. Once we pried him off all the surfaces he tried to cling to." They both laughed. This got the attention of the others.

Naruto glided closer to the women. "Hey, waccha talking about?"

"None of your business!" Sakura immediately shot back. Naruto was pushed back.

Reina smiled and moved closer to the guys. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"Chocolate milk!" Naruto shot his arm up like he had to be called on.

"Milk would not be good to spill in here Naruto." Kakashi looked at him with an apologetic face. He looked at Reina. "What do you recommend?"

"We have special tea brewed from the spring water. It's very good for stamina." She winked at Kakashi. He groaned softly.

"We can try that. Is that ok with everyone?"

"Why can't I have milk?" Naruto whined.

"You can have your damn milk when we get inside." Sakura shot back.

"But I want it now." Naruto whined even more, causing Sakura to punch him. The blow sent him gliding through the water. Water splashing on everyone else. Sakura shrieked as she realized she was exposing her upper half and quickly fell back into the water with now very red cheeks. Reina smiled and nodded to Kakashi.

"I'll go get us some tea. I'll be right back." Reina got out and began walking away. She could hear noises behind her, but paid no extra attention to them.

Kakashi's voice had a nervous tone to it. "Uh Reina?"

"Yes, Hatake?" She began to turn around.

"When you return, could you bring a towel and cover yourself?" He paused. "For the kids."

She turned back to face the inn. "Sure." She felt a bit defeated. She had lived at the onsen her whole life. Being nude was a part of that life. Being near the spring and having to cover up felt so foreign. She then remembered that most of her customers, the children included, were customers for life, and were also used to this part of life. These out of towners were probably not used to this. She decided she should be more careful around any guest that is from out of town. She will mention this at the next company meeting as well. She found a towel and brought back a floating table with the teakettle and five cups. She gave the table to Kakashi, then she skillfully glided into the water without dropping the towel in and without the boys seeing her. She faced Sakura, who was the better option since Kakashi was with the boys. She really wanted to face Kakashi. She still likes teasing him. They stayed in the spring for another 30 minutes, and then the kids waved their good nights and headed off in the opposite direction while Reina and Kakashi stayed in the hot spring. Reina shifted towards Kakashi and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This feels nice." Reina let out the words slowly as she relaxed more into his now open arms. Her hand rested on his chest and she felt his heart beat slowly rise. She leaned in closer and whispered. "Want to sleep in my room tonight?" Kakashi merely nodded and Reina smiled and kissed him on the cheek right above his mask. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I can't wait Hatake. I've missed you. I've thought about you countless times. I just wish you could stay longer."

Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Me too."

A few hours later, Naruto and the others tip toed through the walkway and headed towards Reina's room. From the outside, they were pretty sure it was the large set of windows on the second floor. The wall there had various sized rocks going up the wall, so they figured they could climb them easily. Sakura was really curious what was going on between the two adults. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She had a different feeling when being near Sasuke. She knew she just had a major crush on him, but this feeling was much different. Everything from Kakshi's resistance going, to seeing the reaction to the child in the yard, to their eyes when they meet, she could feel something different than just a simple crush. This was real love, and she wanted to see what people in love act when no one's looking. Except for them of course. She cheered in her head that maybe she can get some pointers to help in her Sasuke quest. The three reached the wall and looked up to the large open window. The wind blew through the trees and the sound of the leaves filled the air. Through that sound, they could hear other noises, like panting or moans. Naruto went up first with the other two closely behind. He peaked through the window and let out a small shriek before ducking back down towards the others.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura's eyes wide in wonder.

"His ass was so bright!" Naruto replied in a voice just over a whisper. "I think it was him, the moon was shining in the room and his glowing ass made it hard to see anything else! I think I saw more legs. Is Sensei turning into some four legged creature?!" Naruto's voice got louder.

"You idiot!" Sakura replied in a voice also just above a whisper. She paused and then motioned for the them to follow her up. All three heads poked up to see through the window. They were met with kunais aimed straight for their heads. They all ducked and the kunais flew into the tree nearby. They all scurried down the wall as fast as they could. Kakashi leaned over the wall a moment later to watch the three run down the path towards their rooms. He sighed and sat down next to the window. Reina sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him, looking towards the running kids.

"You sure gave them a scare Hatake."

"They deserve it." He replied with a deep voice that seemed to be filled with anger and almost amusement. Reina smiled and kissed his now unmasked lips. "Don't worry about them right now." Her hand reaching down to get him back in the mood. "You're leaving tomorrow, so I need as much time with you as I can." He looked away from the window and laid her back down on the futon.

"Now where were we?"

The next morning, the team was packed and ready to go. Reina gave everyone a teacup from the onsen as a souvenir. Kakashi examined his carefully. The onsen was etched beautifully into the cup and cherry blossoms were delicately painted on. On the bottom of the cup, Kakashi saw something written. It said, "To the love of my life Hatake Kakashi. Travel safely and remember you will always have a home to come back to. Love, Reina Aoi." Kakashi turned the cup over and looked at Reina. He smiled through the mask as she smiled back. He promised her the night before that he'd visit her again and to write whenever she wanted. She waved them goodbye and they were off.

A year later, Kakshi was at his desk doing paperwork when a letter was given to him. He recognized Reina's handwriting and tore it open. The letter simply read, "Hatake, if you have time, I would love to see you again. There is also someone that I'd like you to meet." Kakashi put the letter away and leaned back. After a few rough weeks, a visit to the hot spring would be great. He took a week off and headed to the town. Upon arriving at the onsen, he took a deep breath and surprisingly, took his mask completely off. He had no idea why he did such a thing, but he figured all the staff had seen him before and Reina had mentioned that the staff never leave unless they move or retire. He felt at home here and opened the door with an almost nervousness that he couldn't quite explain. The front desk clerk greeted him and asked if he was going to stay all week like the letter he had written stated. He said he was and the clerk seemed to smile brighter than he would have expected. He just shrugged it off as slow business. He was led into the lobby to wait for Reina. He looked around. He hadn't been here in a year, yet the place remained unchanged. It felt like he had been gone mere weeks. Reina walked out and Kakashi stood up subconsciously.

"Hi Hatake. It's good to see you again." She smiled warmly and he walked over to give her a hug. They held each other for a long time and he took her face in his hands and gave her a very sweet kiss. One of longing. She took his hand. "So you'll be staying in my room then?" She said with a wink. Kakashi nodded and bowed to the front desk clerk as she led him to her room. He could hear the clerk whispering to another employee. He again shrugged it off. Reina's room was the same as ever. He could feel her hand grip his tighter and her hand start to sweat.

"Reina, are you alright?"

She let go of his hand and closed the door behind them. "Yes, I'm fine my love. How was your trip?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It was uneventful. You had mentioned that you wanted me to meet someone. When are they going to be here?"

Reina paused before speaking. "They are here now. If you'd like I can go get them. Have a seat. I made some tea if you'd like any. I'll be right back."

Kakashi settled down and poured himself some tea. The table was moved to right by the window. The cherry blossoms were falling and there were petals scattered on the table and on the floor. He felt very relaxed and looked out to see the few guests walking around. He heard the door slid open and Reina call out. "Hatake, can you close your eyes? I will let you know when to open them." He thought it was strange, but he said ok and shut his eyes. He could hear Reina getting closer and then she was right next to him. "Hold out your arms." He did and could feel something be placed in them. She was positioning his arms for him and he could hear her breath out deeply as she spoke. "You can open your eyes now."

He opened them slowly to reveal two eyes looking back. His heart stopped as he realized he was holding a baby. The child had some hair and it was a light silvery blue. The color was amazing. That was the firs thing he saw besides the child's bright blue eyes. Kakashi looked up at Reina, his mouth slightly open. Reina moved in closer and wrapped her hands under his. "Hatake Kakashi, I'd like you to meet Hatake Aoi, your son." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke the words that she had been rehearsing for weeks.

Kakashi's mouth closed as he looked down at the now sleepy baby. A tear ran down his cheek. "H..Hello son." Reina squeezed his hand and wrapped her arm around him. A cherry blossom petal moved in and landed on the baby's cheek. Kakashi pulled the baby close and began to sob softly. Reina had never seen him cry like this. She felt guilty for not telling him, but she knew he was very busy. The look in her eyes said more than words ever could. He looked up at her. "I understand why you didn't tell me Reina. I'm just glad you finally did." He paused and a look came over him that she knew would happen.

"Only those of this town know who his father is. We are not called the Village of Secrets for no reason. We will all keep this secret and I will raise him here. I know that's what's best. I just ask that when you have time, to stop by once in a while to see us." Reina frowned. "Alright everyone behind the door, get back to work!" She heard everyone yell out and scurry away. "This town should be called the Village of Gossip." Reina joked. She looked back to see Kakashi's wide eyes brushing the petals off the baby's face. He gave him back to Reina and looked back out the window.

"I'll be right back Hatake." She left and took the baby into the next room. She returned and sat next to him. "I want to stress that you don't have to feel obligated to care for our son. I won't ask any money or anything from you except those visits. I know there are enemies that would love to find a weak spot in you."

Kakashi remained unchanged as he looked out the window. "Sorry Reina, but I can't do that. I will care for my son as best I can. It may be financially. It may be training. It may simply be a few extra visits a year. I do not want this family to go feeling unloved." Reina felt tears run from her eyes and she hugged Kakashi tightly.

"Thank you my love."

She pulled back and they shared a kiss. The cherry blossoms blew in again, covering their hair with the soft petals.

Through the years, Kakashi kept his family a secret from everyone in Konoha. Guy only found out when Kakashi slipped up years later during a little trip to the local tavern that his boy was getting so big. Guy immediately prodded until Kakashi finally spilled the information. Since then, Guy had been tagging along a few trips to see the next generation and to of course teach him some fine lessons. Even after the war, Kakashi still returned as often as he could, and when it was finally time for his son to take over the onsen, Kakashi offered to move in to finally have the family together. Their life was peaceful and happy. Their life at the Aoi Onsen.

The End.


End file.
